


The End Or Just The Beginning?

by FrozenUte



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, jedi beca, senator chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenUte/pseuds/FrozenUte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Inspired by Star Wars Movie, but gives away NO spoilers for it. As Beca and Chloe soon discover, the Republic has fallen and given way to the new Empire. Will this change tear them apart or bring them closer than ever before. Bechloe (star wars AU) prompt based loosely off one I saw on tumblr, slight fluffiness. Jedi Beca and Princess/Senator Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Or Just The Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys this is my first shot at a Bechloe fanfiction hope you like it. Just a reminder that this gives no spoilers for the star wars move coming out. The idea is based loosely off a prompt I found on Tumblr. Feel free to leave Reviews; I’m always looking to improve my writing.

“Chloe…”

“Chloe.”

“Chloe! Would you just stop already!”  
We had been walking the grounds of the Jedi temple now for hours looking for signs of life anywhere.  
“Look it’s no use. There is no one left.” I sighed dejectedly. Chloe sprung around immediately with a fire in her eyes.

“I’m not going to stop until I find some sign-some reason as to why this all has happened!” “We’ve been gone, what, a day!” she let out exasperatedly, “I’m not going to give up on our friends Beca!”  
When we were warned to stay away from the Jedi Temple a week into our mission, I knew something was up. Naturally the first thing we did was make our way back. I was of course opposed to returning as any level headed Jedi would be, but when you’re guarding the most beaut- I mean hard headed princess in the galaxy, well, there’s only so much Master Yoda can teach you.

“Look Chloe, whoever did this could still be out there. It was obviously a coordinated attack and took a lot of man power in order take down a legion of Jedi. My mission is to keep you saf-“

”I know, I know! We’ve been over this before. You have a duty to the council, but seeing as there isn’t one anymore; I feel like we have bigger things to worry about right now than my safety!”  
I took in a deep breath and really looked at her for the first time since arriving. She was undoubtedly beautiful; anyone with eyes could see that. Some of her hair had blown free from the intricate bun it was braided into. Her eyes were as blue as ever when compared to her dark red hair that seemed to reflect the burning fires that surrounded us. Her face was smudged with soot from digging around in the rubble earlier. She had traded in her traditional robes for an earth toned get up that was supposed to help her “blend in” with the crowd. Of course she wasn’t fooling anyone. You could disguise her in as many clothes as you want, but you can’t cover the cool and collected aura that seemed to emanate from just being around her. 

“Look Chlo, I know you want to try and find Aubrey and the others, but if she is as smart as you and I both know she is, then she would have been out of here long before the attack would have started.”  
Aubrey was Chloe’s best friend. They met as kids through their Dad’s, who were allies in the senate. They bonded over their mutual passion for democracy that few kids their age could understand. Aubrey was supposed to be at the temple for a scheduled meeting, but ever since we got the warning from the temple we had lost contact with everyone. I had tried meditating to reach out to any of the Jedi Masters, but nothing. I could sense a great disturbance in the force, but I was unsure what the shift meant.

“Beca, Aubrey is my best friend and I-“she started, before I cut her off.

“Shhhhh, do you here that?” I motioned for her to follow me as we hid behind one of the fallen temple doors. I listened again and heard the faint sound of footprints approaching. I motioned for Chloe to get down lower as I peeked over the top of the door. Platoons of clones were marching our way. I heard Chloe shift next to me to see what was going on. She made a move to call out to them, but I quickly covered her mouth. Something was off. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed, “Maybe they know where Bree and the rest of the Jedi are?”

“Somethings not right here, just wait will you.” I moved around the rubble to get a closer look, motioning for Chloe to stay put. As I got closer I could hear their conversation. It was broken, but I heard enough to know that we were on our own. Suddenly the rubble beneath me began to give way and I slid down the rock. I caught myself, but it was too late. I had made a scene and they spotted me.

“Hault! You there, stop!” the officer yelled as I began to make my way back to Chloe.

“Beca! Watch out!” Chloe yelled before one of their beams made contact with my right arm.  
I tumbled forward onto my face before gritting my teeth and reaching for my saber, “Chloe run! Get out of her, go back to the ship!” I shouted turning to deflect the Clones blasts. I squared my stance putting all my concentration into the force and knocking one of the loose concrete slabs in the Clones paths before running after Chloe. I turned the corner only to find Chloe being taken by one of the commanding officers. 

“Chloe!” I yelled trying to get the soldiers attention. It worked a little too well as they released Chloe and began shooting at me. I force pushed Chloe away from the soldiers as I ran in and took the offensive. Anger coursed through me as I took out the last of the Clones and made my way to the commander who was struggling to breathe. I lifted my saber to finish him off when someone came up from behind me and grabbed me by the waist. I turned to push them off, but relaxed when I recognized the soft touch.

“Beca.” She whispered, “Come on leave him, we have to get out of here.” I held my stance as she slowly put her hands around mine that were clutching my light saber. “It’s ok, I’m ok. We have to go before back up arrives.” I could only nod as she slowly lowered the saber and tugged at my elbow. I turned to face her and we made brief eye contact before she pulled on my hand again and motioned in the direction of the ship. I got the message and we began to run back to the craft.   
I pulled out my com as we came in distance of the ship, ”R5 start the engines, we need to make a quick getaway.” As I turned to look back I could see more clones coming after us, I pushed Chloe forward. “Keep going I’ll be right behind you!”

“I’m not leaving you behind!” she yelled making her way back to me.

“Get back to the ship; I’m not leaving you Chlo, but if I don’t take a stance we’ll never make it back” I squared my stance back to the shooters as they began to fire. I looked back over my shoulder to see that she still hadn’t moved so I turned quickly and forced her back towards the craft. “Sorry” I muttered under my breath as I began to fend off the attack. I knew I didn’t have long with the growing number of clones, so I began to move backward hoping to decrease the distance between me and the ship. “Great” I thought to myself, “Death by Clones, never thought it’d go down like this.” 

They began to gain ground on me and I realized that I wasn’t going to get myself out of this one. Suddenly I heard Gun fire behind and I turned my head only to be blasted backwards as the impact of the transports gun collided just in front of me. I looked up to see the vessel hovering behind me with the loading doors open. I gathered the rest of my energy and force jumped the 10 feet to the doors only to roll into the ship. The doors shut behind me and I heard the engine thrusters roar to life as we took off into the atmosphere. I laid there staring at the ceiling for a while only to be attacked by a pair of arms that yanked me to my feet.  
“What were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten yourself killed you idiot!” Chloe exclaimed punching me in my arm that was hit by a blaster. I cringed outwardly almost falling over from the pain that shot through my body. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I totally forgot.” She apologized setting me down on one of the seats in the back.

“S’okay” I managed to get out, “It’s not every day you get to save the damsel in distress” I smirked preparing myself for another hit to the arm. I looked up to her face only to see the amusement behind her eyes.

“Yea, and it’s not every day you have to save a Jedi from certain death” 

“Ok” I said preparing a speech, first of all it wouldn’t have been certain death, I would’ve been fine……probably.” I admitted, “But thank you for coming back for me.”

“Don’t act like I would have left you there, I’d always come back for you. Even when you trying to play hero” I smirked at her last comment.

“Well, I think it’s my job to do the saving, Jedi Knight and all.” She looked at me a minute before getting up and grabbing the first aid kit.

“Take off your shirt”

“Excuse me mam, but you’re going to have to take me out on a date first” She rolled her eyes before she began to tug at my robes. “Ok, Ok, gentle. I’m still a little sore from blast that I had to endure when you shot at me” I said helping her remove my robes.

“I didn’t shoot at you! I was trying to put distance between you and them so I could pick you up” She pulled up the sleeve on my arm and began to wrap it. “It looks like the shot just nicked you so there shouldn’t be too much nerve damage” She said as she began inspecting my arm. 

“So where are we headed anyway, we can’t really go anywhere occupied by the republic.” I sighed, “Surely the Clones and who’s ever head of this operation will be there.”

“There’s this place on the outer rim that Bree and I’s dad set up if anything ever went wrong” she looked at me as she finished up the wrap and handed me back my robe. “I thought we might try there and see if anyone else survived.”

“Why didn’t we try there in the first place?” I exclaimed, “Oh, and speaking of this “Rescue Mission” how about next time we go over all of our options instead of jumping at the first sign of trouble.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to save my friend, but you agreed to come with me. I didn’t force you to come against your will!” She began to put all the supplies away, shoving them in the bag before turning to face me again. “Last time I checked Miss hot shot Jedi you agreed to go back to Coruscant.”

“That’s only because you would have gone with or without me, and my job is to protect you!” I said rising from my chair to fully face her. I couldn’t help but look into her eyes and once again be taken aback by how fierce she looked.

“Well guess what Beca! You don’t have to go through all the trouble of protecting me anymore because there is no more council!” I realized at this point that I took the wrong approach. “I’ll just drop you off at the nearest planet and you can go your own way!”

“Chloe, you kno-“

“Know that I have been holding you back and that the only reason why your still here is because of your duty as a Jedi! She huffed, “Yea, I got the message.” She declared with a tone of finality.

“Listen Chloe” I said taking her hands in mine gently, “I’m still here to protect you, yes, but its not because of my duty towards the Council.” I reached up for her chin turning her head to face me. “I’m here because of you; I couldn’t stand if anything happened to you. I volunteered for this position because I know that no one could protect you better than I could”

“Why… why does my safety mean so much to you?” she asked softly, I removed my hand from her face and slowly turned my back to her as I began to speak.

“As a Jedi…..were not supposed…we can’t… have feelings for someone else the way that I do for you.” I sighed slowly turning to face her. “I know it’s wrong, trust me it’s something that I have had to meditate about frequently while being in such close contact with you, but it’s not something that I can help.” I finally met her eyes to see tears forming. “I’m sorry, I would never act on them, and I know that they make me weak as a Jedi, but it’s how I have to deal with it.” I began to walk back to the control room hoping to be left alone, when I felt a hand grab my elbow and pull me back.

“You know, when they told me you were to be my protector, I was upset at first because I thought it was out of obligation.” She turned me around until we were facing each other, “You had been avoiding me for so long after we first met during the council meeting I attended. I knew you were off limits as a Jedi, but that doesn’t mean that I stopped thinking about you.” She lets out a sigh and starts to lean in slowly, but I turned my head at the last minute and she caught my cheek.

“I’m still a Jedi though and council or not I swore an oath” I sighed pulling back slightly. “Even if I’m finding it incredibly hard to resist you at the moment” Chloe let out a breathy laugh, but stayed close.

“Do I make you weak? Am I the enemy?” she asked tears in her eyes.

“Of course not!” I pulled back a little, but still held her gaze, “If anything you make me stronger, you remind me of the good in this world.”

“Then how can this be such bad thing?” This time when she leaned in I didn’t pull away, meeting her halfway as our lips connected. Her lips were softer than I imagined and after only mere seconds I was breathless. She pulled back, only for me to lean in and initiate a more passionate kiss that made my body buzz with this new found feeling. I drew back minutes later and let out a soft chuckle, “What” she laughed.

“Nothing… It’s just they don’t teach you that sort of thing in the academy”

“Really, well…. let me show you what you were missing out on”  
It’s safe to say that the remainder of the trip was spent traveling on autopilot, but hey I’m a Jedi. I’m not about to turn down an opportunity to learn something new and improve on my…um… skills.

 

A/N: Hope it was at least a mediocre story, tell me what you think in the reviews!


End file.
